spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zadminix Returns
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Everything is Chrome in the Future" |next = "Court Futrial" }} "Zadminix Returns" is a Season 1 episode and the third overall episode of FutureSponge! It is rated TV-PG-LV and PG. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *SpongeTron X *SpongeTron Y *SpongeTron Z *Dr. Preston Zadminix *Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator *Alien #1 *Alien #2 *Alien Army NOTE: List is incomplete. Synopsis Dr. Zadminix tries to find his way back to 4017 to get revenge on the trio. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!...montage of short clips from the last episode is shown. Bikini Bottom is shown turning chrome, SquidTron is shown destroying Abyss, and the trio is seen turning chrome. SpongeTron: Why are we covered in chrome? SquidTron: I don’t know! Patron: We’re going to eat our way through this! SquidTron and SpongeTron: heads No. SquidTron: Look, it may have been…….not Abyss...not Zadmi- oh no. SpongeTron: What? Zadminix got sent back to prehistoric times. He’s couldn’t have done this. SquidTron: He still had his gadgets and things. It’s not like he went back in time with nothing. SpongeTron: You’re right… to Zadminix in 250,000,000 B.C.E. Dr. Zadminix: Hah. Those robots will feel the wrath of me. Now, all I have to do is go back to 4017. Where is that time machine….oh, there it is! the XC3 Time Machine. He runs to it, but an ancestor of Patrick comes by and eats it Damn it! That’s the only time machine here. I guess I’m going to have to freeze myself. around If I can find some ice. to night Ah...well, maybe I can sleep until 2017. Eh….no. I’ll just use freezer in my house that I brought back in time. inside, closes himself in the freezer. SquidTron: Look, I got this. ray It will turn us back to normal. all three Okay, we’re normal again. SpongeTron: We have to prepare for this attack. We need extra weaponry, as our powers probably won’t be good enough. SquidTron: What makes you think that? SpongeTron: Our powers did nothing against him. SquidTron: True. Hey, wait! I just remembered! We should use your clones! They defeated Zadminix and brought him back in time. They should know how to fight him. SpongeTron: Good idea. Patron: Cloning? Isn’t that illegal? SquidTron: They’re already clones, idiot. Besides, there’s no law in 4017 saying we can’t do it. Patron: Oh. more of his ice SpongeTron: SpongeTron X, Y, and Z! Come over here! three teleport to SpongeTron. Alright. over Oh my god…….ROBOT ALIENS! They look like Zadminix! X, take the left, Y, take the middle, and Z, take the right. SpongeTron X, Y, and Z: unison Okay, boss. fly and turn on their jetpacks, firing at the many aliens Alien #1: Damn robots...I will get revenge on you! into a UFO and crashes into the trio’s shack where they are taking cover SpongeTron: Shit! on robo-vision and inspects aliens. Finds strengths, weaknesses, and other scientific facts. Launches a little robo-spider into the alien’s head. Alien #1: Aw crap! to pull off when he takes a robo-phone and calls for backup, but soon dies from a rocket from SquidTron. An army of about 100 aliens swarm the shack’s area while the trio fire their weapons rapidly. SquidTron: You damn aliens! Who sent you? Alien #2: Our master, obviously. SpongeTron: Who’s that? Alien #2: Why the hell would we tell you? It’s top secret. a laser at Patron, who runs in circles Patron: AH! AH! laser Meh…. Alien #2: Also, it’s probably too obvious. Now, we continue! alien army fires their weapons and attacks at the shack and the trio, while they run for cover and try to shoot back. SquidTron: Damn….guys, I wonder what happened to the clones. Alien #2: Hey, you want to know? They got severely injured. They’re in the hospital. A mile away from here. to hospital SpongeTron X: Ugh…….Zadminix….curse Zadminix…. trio comes running in SpongeTron: X! Y! Z! What happened? SpongeTron Y: We got destroyed! In fact, I almost died! SquidTron: Hmm….well, clones, one of the aliens said something about them being sent by “their master.” Then they said it was obvious who it was…..I think we all know who it is. Patron: Yeah. Me! I’m so fat, I take up the whole- SquidTron: Patron… Patron: Sorry, SpongeTron X: Ugh. That stupid doctor, Zadminix. SpongeTron Z: Well, I think I feel better. I’ll come with you guys. SquidTron: Alright. to Zadminix’s shack, where he is currently in 4016. Dr. Zadminix: out of freezer I think I need a break from that thing. Man, I wonder how my alien minions are. out phone and calls Alien #1, but he doesn’t answer since he’s dead. However, #2 answers instead. Alien #2: Greetings, sir. Dr. Zadminix: Hey, 2. I’m currently in 4016- hey, wait….where’s 1? Alien #2: Died in battle. Dr. Zadminix: Oh. So, like I was saying, I’m only a year behind. Did you hurt or kill the trio? Alien #2: No, but we annihilated SpongeTron’s three boss clones. Easy as hell. Dr. Zadminix: Okay. I’ll be there soon….I hope. See ya. call, gets back in freezer. Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: One Year Later (for Zadminix, not the characters in 4017, silly) comes out of freezer Dr. Zadminix: It’s go-time. to outside of hospital where SpongeTron, Patron, SquidTron, SpongeTron Clone X, Y, and Z are walking out SpongeTron X: It’s great that we’re better, but Zadminix and the aliens are still a threat. SpongeTron: I doubt the aliens are still there- at shack, sees all of the aliens swarming it Oh…. SquidTron: I’ll take care of this. rocket, but the aliens deflect it Damn it! fires some ice to freeze the aliens. All of them get frozen, except for one. However, the unfrozen alien unfreeze the others. Patron: It’s not working. We should surrender! SquidTron, SpongeTron, and the three clones: No. Dr. Zadminix: I think you should! We got you. You won’t survive! SpongeTron: Zadminix! How did you get here? Dr. Zadminix: Froze myself! Now, I’ll destroy you! potion at them, but they dodge. Hmm, so you can dodge my attacks? How great. But you won’t be able to escape this! a laser gun all over the area, destroying some aliens as well. Alien #2: No! Sir! It’s me…..dies SquidTron: Zadminix, I doubt you stand a chance against us. We’ve improved since we first beat you. Dr. Zadminix: Oh, really? Well, wait until you see my evolution! into a huge alien robot that is on a rampage. The gang runs for cover behind a wall. SpongeTron: Okay, now how are we supposed to defeat THAT?! I’m pretty sure we will die after a second. Patron: I’ll eat as much as I can and mega-evolve into a really fat guy! Oh wait, I’m already one. SquidTron: Shut up, Pat. Now, I’m...going...to...RUN AND ATTACK! out and fires multiple rockets non-stop Come on guys, join me! and SpongeTron join and use their attacks, and SpongeTron finds weaknesses. Dr. Zadminix: YOU CAN’T BEAT ME! toward the gang and tries to flatten them, but they hide for cover. The clones come out and try to destroy Zadminix as well. Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: A Lot of Battling Later. gang is on the ground, barely surviving. There’s no way they will win. However, SpongeTron notices a weak spot that will turn Mega Zadminix back to normal. SpongeTron: You won’t be evolved for long, Zadminix. [launches a mini bullet at the weak spot and hits it, causing an explosion. Dr. Zadminix: Coughs Well...good job, guys. I surrender this battle. Now, I’ll just leave. away SpongeTron: Good job, guys. That bastard Zadminix is no longer a threat. Now, let’s just rebuild the sh- explosion occurs, and no one knows who did it. However, Zadminix is shown walking toward the gang. Dr. Zadminix: However, I’m not done with you. Now, here comes rapid fire! [points a machine gun at the gang as the episode ends Category:FutureSponge! Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Transcripts